


Camelias

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Allergies, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Flowers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No pedía nada por nuestro aniversario. No pedía regalos, felicitaciones o celebraciones. Pero si había tenido que pedir algo, me sería gustado que no trataras de matarme. O que, al menos, después ocho años que me conoces te recordara que soy alérgico al polen.”





	Camelias

**Camelias**

Cuando Yuya se había despertado esa mañana, se había sentido particularmente alegre.

Apenas despertado había sido complejo recordarse la razón de tanta felicidad, pero cuando se había dado cuenta había sonriso abiertamente.

Ese día, exactamente dos años atrás, él y Chinen se habían juntados.

No tenían planos particulares por el día, sabía que al menor no gustaba demasiado celebrar aniversarios y recurrencias.

Pero a él solo bastaba que estuvieron juntos por ese día, disfrutando el poco tiempo dejado libre por el trabajo, y estaba seguro que todo iba a ser bien.

Iba a evitar gestos excesivos, de los que no lo hacían sentir cómodo y que el menor, lo sabía, no iba a apreciar.

Recordaba perfectamente la serie de limitaciones impuestas de Yuri por el aniversario del año pasado, y estaba determinado a seguirlas.

No regalos, había dicho, y aun la última vez que había ido de compras con Kei hubiera visto demasiado que sería gustado a Chinen, no había comprado nada.

No dulcifiques, no felicitaciones y no publicas manifestaciones de afecto.

Eso, podía hacerlo.

De base, no era un tipo demasiado sentimental, pues no iba a ser una real limitación.

Respecto a las públicas manifestaciones de afecto, no había considerado necesario recordar a su novio que no era algo que pusieran hacer, por lo demás.

Pero tenía su plan en mente, y había tratado de recordar el discurso de Yuri palabra por palabra.

Y estaba seguro que, en la infinita lista de lo que no podía hacer, el menor no hubiera mencionado comprar flores.

Yuya sonrió otra vez, saliendo de casa.

Iba a ser un aniversario simple, sin celebraciones de alguna especie.

Pero, de alguna manera, quería que Yuri supiera que recordaba que día fuera, y quería darle algo que lo pusiera alegrar un poco.

Siempre quedándose dentro de los limites, claramente.

~

Yuya suspiró, dando una caja de pañuelos a Chinen.

Los dos estaban sentados en el diván, justo al lado el uno al otro.

El menor tomó el pañuelo de sus manos, taponándose la nariz y los ojos vidriosos.

Acerca de ellos, en la mesa del salón, yacía abandonado un ramo de camelias.

Yuya tenía una expresión culpable, y habría querido saber cómo remediar, pero cada vez que trataba de hablar era callado por un gesto brusco de su novio.

El menor finalmente se decidió a hablar tras algunos minutos, cuando sus ojos quitaron de lagrimar.

“No pedía nada por nuestro aniversario. No pedía regalos, felicitaciones o celebraciones. Pero si había tenido que pedir algo, me sería gustado que no trataras de matarme. O que, al menos, después ocho años que me conoces te recordara que soy alérgico al polen.” siseó, molesto por el olvido de Takaki.

El mayor se mordió un labio, y al final no puso evitarlo más y le puso los brazos alrededor de los hombros, escondiendo su cara en la caída del cuello.

“Oh Yuri, ¡lo siento! ¡De verdad! Pero estaba tan ocupado con el pensamiento que no podía comprarte un regalo y que no podíamos celebrar que me he enteramente olvidado de tu alergia al polen. Maldita sea... quería hacer algo bueno para ti.” se lamentó, mordiéndose un labio.

El menor lo pensó por algunos segundos, antes de suspirar y tomar una mano a su viso, acariciándolo delicadamente.

“Yuuyan, ¿sabes qué? He exagerado.” admitió, viendo el otro levantar los ojos hacia él, confuso.

“¿De verdad?” preguntó, perplejo.

Chinen asintió vigorosamente, antes de continuar.

“Claro. ¿Y sabes qué otro? El próximo año estás libre de cubrirme de regalos, si quieres.” concedió, con aire solemne. “Pero nada de potencialmente homicida, por favor.” añadió, haciéndolo echar a reír.

Yuya se sentía aún culpable por haber olvidado de la alergia de Chinen, pero estaba feliz de toda manera.

Era su aniversario, y ser juntos era todo lo que necesitaba para celebrar.


End file.
